Silent Tears
by BRoScherbatskyStinson
Summary: Robin can't help it, she tries desperately to forget about him but it's hard cause everything reminds her of Barney. Since he got engaged, she has been a mess more of a mess than usual but she tries to move on. Will Robin forget about Barney after meeting her crush again? B/R 2012!
1. Crying over You

_**So, I wanted to write something else just to ease my brain until September comes around and season 8 premieres. This is a multi chapter fic, starting from May 2012 the season 7 season finale through October. This might contain some spoilers for the new season so I worn you if your spoiler free then it's not good to read this but if you read spoilers then please read and reply to this cause it will be good. However, this will have to be my first really emotions fanfic so prepare yourselves for some tears and sadness.**_

The night that Robin found out about Barney's engagement to Quinn was not an easy night for her. After leaving Marshall and Lily's apartment she headed to a bar, not Maclaren's because she didn't want anyone to see her drinking or the tears that were flowing so rapidly down her face. She drank until she couldn't see straight anymore, it wasn't the alcohol it was the tears that she couldn't stop coming that were causing her eyes to turn red and a little bloodshot. 'No' She said trying to take her glass back from the bar tender. Of course, the bar tender let her have her glass back but was starting to worry about Robin's safety and if she would be able to get home in one peace. Robin sat at the bar for it seems like an eternity, then someone spotted her from across the bar.

"Well, this is a small world." The gentlemen said standing next to a very drunk and almost blind Robin.

Robin turned her head to look at the man standing next to her and all she saw was a blurry face with eyes she couldn't make out the guys features but she recognized his voice. Yes, she hasn't seen him in over a year but it's still very familiar to her. "Hi" Robin tried to seem like she was looking at him but all she saw was blurriness and a few red spots on his face.

"How are you?" He tried to remember her name. "Robin?" The man of course never forgot such a name or a face cause he has been thinking about her a lot over the years since first meeting and meeting her again two years ago.

Robin blinked and said "Oh, I'm okay and you?" She continued not knowing this guys name after all those years of knowing the guy well not really knowing him but still.

"Great, it was really nice seeing you." The man said smiling waiting for Robin to ask him to sit down maybe?. Then, Robin did ask after a while once she pulled herself together and looked half way descent.

"Um, would you like to join me over there at the table?" She asked wanting to see if the nice man wanted to sit with her. She didn't exactly want company tonight but it was nice that someone noticed her and talked to her even if it was brief.

"Sure" The man said helping a still drunk Robin to her feet placing one hand behind her back and the other on her shoulder to keep her steady.

The two went over to the table that was near by and sat with not talking. This was the first time seeing each other in over a year and since then Nick has been thinking about her a lot and hoping that he'd run into her again some place. However, that never happened until this night.

"So, how have you been you look like you were crying over there." Nick pointed to where they were before at the bar.

"Um, yeah I was but I'm fine now." She hoped that her face wasn't telling a different story.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you last time I saw you but you were supposedly engaged. By the way, are you and that guy still engaged or married?" Nick asked wondering if Robin had married that other guy or if he really had his opinion she would be with him right now or if that engagement didn't work out.

"Actually, I was never engaged we were faking for a friend to help him out with his father." Robin thought about Barney and that night at Hopeless. After seeing Nick again she went back to the club and tried looking for him but he had already left by the time she got there. So, she forgot all about this crush she had on him and instead, her feelings for Barney suddenly crept up on her and all she thought about was Barney and nobody else. And, yet she's still thinking about him it's like his name was stuck in her brain and there was nothing she could do to get him off her mind not even talking to her crush.

"Oh, wow so are you single or dating someone else?" Nick hoped that Robin was single cause he really wanted to get her number which he wanted back when he saw her at Hopeless that night.

"Single, very single!" Robin said smiling lightly at her crush. She thought he really was handsome (not as handsome as Barney) 'damn it' she has to somehow get him off her mind and this conversation isn't helping at all.

"Great, I was going to ask you when I saw you at Hopeless but would you mind giving me your number so I can call you sometime?" Nick tried to sound like he wasn't always thinking about her and it came off fine. Robin, decided why not it wouldn't hurt and maybe this guy would get her mind off Barney after all he was her crush for along time well until she and Barney were together then she never thought of him again until that night in the club.

Robin took a napkin and pen that Nick gave her and wrote her number on it then handed it to him.

"Call me" She said before Nick got up to leave.

"Oh, before you leave I wanted to ask... What's your name?"

"Nick" Nick, that sounds lovely to her not as lovely as... Oh don't go there Scherbatsky.

That night, after sobering up Robin went home to her new apartment. It was nice seeing Nick again after all this time and she thought it would be good to get to know him and maybe go on a date with him sometime. But, all she did when she got undressed and put on her night shirt and shorts was Barney. She cried herself to sleep that night but the next morning she woke up and hoped the last 24 hours was some sort of dream.

Barney didn't sleep at all that night, he stayed up thinking about Robin and their conversation. The look she gave him after he announced his engagement was eating him up. Even if that look was sadness it wasn't until their conversation when he had tried to give her another chance to run away with him however she didn't take it. But, her face told a different story one that Barney couldn't erase from his mind all night. As, Quinn still slept in his bed he wondered if he had made the right choice proposing to her and if maybe Robin would've taken him up on his last offer to run away with him. But, she didn't and now he's sitting motionless on the foot of the bed wondering what he's doing with his life. Yes, he loves Quinn and he proposed to her because he felt like it was the right thing to do but it wasn't and he knew that because Quinn wasn't Robin and she never will be in his eyes and mind. And, heart. Quinn started to toss and turn in her sleep and Barney tried not to move to wake her because he knew she wasn't a morning person.

After a few minutes Barney got up quietly and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV turned the sound down to not wake Quinn. He had took a tape that he recorded years ago when he had first started falling in love with Robin and put it in his DVD player beofre pressing play.

He sat on his couch watching the video of one of Robin's broadcasts when she was on Metro News 1 the days he had started really loving her was flashing through his mind while watching her give a smile at the camera after something good happened on the news for once. He heard Quinn entering the room right while he was turning the TV off. 'Good, she didn't catch me.' He thought thanking God that Quinn didn't see him watching Robin at 7 in the morning.

"Hey, morning" Barney said trying not sounding or looking nervous.

"Morning, what were you doing?" Quinn asked wanting to know what Barney was watching on TV as she came in the room.

"Um, nothing just watching the morning news." Barney said quickly hoping it didn't sound suspicous.

"Oh, I thought it was something else." Quinn didn't say anything else instead she went over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup before heading over to the couch to sit next to Barney who had just turned the TV back on.

They watched the news in silence, it was only a Saturday so Barney didn't have to go to work and Quinn didn't have any plans after quitting her job. Barney and Quinn met everyone except Robin at MacLaren's that afternoon.

"Hey Ted, Victoria how have you been?" Barney asked smiling at seeing Victoria again.

"Hi, Barney nice to see you again." Victoria said nicely smiling at Barney.

Barney and Quinn sat on the other side of the booth. Marshall and Lily had been busy with the baby and said that they could meet them at the bar until later so the two couples sat and chatted and caught up. Victoria told Barney and Quinn about her trip after leaving Ted and how she had been engaged and was about to marry someone else when she got a call from Ted telling her to meet him at MacLaren's. Quinn introduced herself and showed off her new engagement ring. Victoria was shocked that Barney's engagement now and Ted tried to look happy for his best friend but he couldn't when he knew that Robin was very much still on his mind after their conversation a few months ago after she returned from her trip in Russia.

Marshall and Lily did join them once everything was good with Marvin and they had a babysitter to take care of him they came down to the bar.

"Hey eveyone sorry we're late Marvin was crying and didn't want to sleep but now he's down and my mother is watching him." Lily said sitting in a chair with Marshall at the end of the table.

"So, what's going on catch us up." Marshall said wanting to know what everyone was talking about as they came to the bar.

"Oh, we were just talking about Barney and Quinn's engagement." Ted said looking at his friends.

"I still can't believe your engaged Barney." Marshall said knowing that Barney would never get engaged in fact Lily and Marshall's last bet was that Barney would die alone or would get married. Marshall had lost when Barney and Quinn announced their engagement.

"I know, I Barney Stinson engaged it's so weird isn't it?" Barney laughed a little a smiled shaking his head at himself.

"It is, a lot weird but we're really happy for you two." Marshall continued smiling genuinely at the happy newly engaged couple.

"Hey, does anyone know where Robin is?" Ted chimed in turning the conversation towards him.

"No, we haven't seen her since last night." Lily answered also wondering where her best friend is. Of course she knew where she was because she looked really sad the night before when she found out about Barney's engagement.

"I hope she's alright." Marshall said wondering where Robin is and hoping that she's okay.

"I'm sure she's fine." Lily said smiling lightly hoping that Robin was going to come to MacLaren's at some point while they were still here.

"I think i'm going to go outside for some fresh air I'll be back shortly." Ted announced giving a quick kiss on Victoria's cheek before heading outside to call Robin.

A few rings in to calling her Robin picked up.

"Hello" Robin said answering her phone sounding a bit drousy.

"Hi, Robin it's Ted." Ted was thankful that Robin answered cause if she didn't he would have to go to her apartment to find her.

"Hi Ted, what's up?" Robin wanted to know.

"I was wondering about you, how are you? Are you okay with this engagement?" Ted asked knowing that the reason she wasn't at MacLaren's was because of Barney.

"Yes, I'm fine Ted." Robin tried to sound honest and like she really meant that she is fine but Ted knew that she wasn't.

"Are you sure, I know." Ted knew since that day they talked when she got back from Russia that she did still have feelings for Barney but he didn't want to put any pressure on that exposed well almost exposed wound that was her heart.

"Know what Ted?" Robin knew what he was going to say but asked anyway.

"I know that you still love Barney." Ted didn't want to say it but he did and now it's out there and he knew and she knew but she tried to now go there and tried desperately to erase Barney Stinson from her mind but couldn't.

"You know, how did you know?" Robin asked wanting to know how and when Ted knew that she still had feelings for Barney.

"Robin, come on it doen't take a rocket scientist to know how you work and I know you too well when it comes to you shutting down your emotions and feelings." Ted was right, he really did know her well enough to know that she is taking this engagement harder than he or they thought.

"Okay, I'm going to come over there later so we can talk." Ted said without letting Robin say anything else they hung up the phones and Ted went back inside the bar and sat back where he was before going outside to call Robin.

Ted sat with the gang a little longer before he and Victoria left. He told Victoria that he had to go out for a while but will be back soon she went to her apartment where she ran into her fiance Klause. While Ted went over to Robin's to talk to her.


	2. Fighting

The middle of the summer 2012 was a good one for Robin she has been dating Nick since June and to take her mind off Barney she through herself into the relationship and into her work. Work has been going well actually, she had just gotten another promotion head new anchor. When Sandy Rivers left the station to take a new job in California they promoted her to head anchor and she of course took the opportunity she had been wanting all these year since arriving in New York. This new news anchor position called for her to do a lot more news and now that her promotion had her working late nights. She has the 5pm and 11pm shifts so since the promotion she had to cancel quite a few dates with Nick.

"I'm sorry, I have to work late." Is all she said to Nick's voice mail for a week now and Nick was getting a little impatient with this and was not happy that most of her time was working late night shifts.

Her relationship with Nick was moving quite fast for her liking. Nick had asked her to move with him after a month of dating. She said yes and moved in the next day. However, their happiness living together was short lived since she got her promotion. One night in late June, the day after she had moved in they got into a huge fight. She ran out and went to MacLaren's where she had more than one drink. Then right when she was about to leave the person she was trying to get over walked in.

"Well, why if it isn't Robin Scherbatsky the head anchor of The World News." Barney shouted smiling happy that his friend has finally become a successful news anchor.

"Hi, Barney" Robin said rolling her eyes annoyed that Barney made such a big deal about her new anchor job.

"So, it's been a while how are you Robin?" It has been over a month since they last saw each other. With Robin's promotion and new relationship and Barney spending most of his time with Quinn planning their wedding they never had any time for each other until right now.

"Um, good just been really busy." She said trying not to look directly at him cause if she did it would only bring things up that she didn't want brought up right now.

"Yeah, me too. Quinn's been going on and on about wedding plans and I just had to get out of there." Barney was getting a little annoyed with Quinn's wedding preps that it lead to a fight and he stormed out then headed to MacLaren's.

Robin didn't want to hear about Quinn and Barney's wedding plans she had enough on her mind to think about. Her job, her boyfriend who has been really angry at her lately and now Barney is standing here talking to her about his wedding to another woman. She just wanted to run out of MacLaren's and back home to apologize to Nick for being stupid and running out on him like she did. But, she didn't and that's when Barney asked her if she would like to talk over at their usual booth. She and Barney went over to the booth and sat on opposite sides of the table and had a good long talk. They talked about mostly everything from her new anchor job to their relationships but when it started to become a bit serious Robin left out something really important. Her infertility issue. She thought about telling him but decided it wasn't a good time to say this to him cause of everything that's been going on lately. So, she left it alone and finished her conversation with Barney before they left MacLaren's and went their separate ways back home.

It was a nice conversation, one that caused Robin to think about a lot of things on her way home that night. She thought about her conversation with Barney just a little while ago and she played the what if? Card over and over again in her head. Maybe, what if I did tell him then what? What if he freaks out on her? What if he comforts her? What if he tells her that he never wants to talk to her again? So many what if's played on her mind until the cab driver stopped in front of her apartment building. She payed the cab driver and took a deep breath before exiting the cab and heading inside the building. When she finally got up stairs she unlocked the door and when she got inside she found Nick sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi" Robin said smiling thankful that Nick was still there waiting for her.

"Hi" Nick said back turning a little to smile directly to her.

"I'm, sorry I ran out like that." She said, it was the first thing that she thought of and she was truly sorry for getting angry at him and leaving the way she did.

"No, I'm sorry for getting mad about you having found success at your job. I, was being selfish and disrespectful to you and I am really sorry I said those words to you I didn't mean them at all you know that right?" Nick really did feel bad about all the things he said earlier he really didn't mean any of it he truly didn't.

"No, I shouldn't have left like that we are a couple and we should have talked through our problem." Robin knew she was stupid, she had the same kinds of fights with many of her boyfriends but this one was a little stupid. No, a lot stupid.

"Okay, so are we okay cause I am starving." Nick said changing the subject and heading into the kitchen. Robin followed closely thinking about what to eat while walking towards the kitchen.

The couple sat at the dining table and at a late meal without talking. They didn't know what to say to each other that hasn't been already said so they ate in silence before Nick got up and took their plates to wash the dishes while Robin went into the bedroom to get undressed and changed before she had to go do the 11pm news cast. Robin left for work a half hour later and Nick stayed home and went to sleep. The next morning Nick had already left for work when Robin got up. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She thought that this relationship with Nick would be a fresh start for her and a way to take her mind off of Barney but it really wasn't and she was starting to think that none of her relationships will ever work out for her.

Later that day Robin called Lily and they met up for lunch. Just the two of them, it has been a while since the two of them just sat and talked without any interuptions. It was nice to get caught up on what was going on in their lives and talking does help whatever problems that may come your way.

"So, how's everything with you and Nick?" Lily asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Well" Robin looked down and sighed really not wanting to talk about it but she did cause this was Lily after all she always finds a way of seeing through anyone's problems. "We, have been fighting a lot recently and it's all because of my new position at work. The last fight was actually the longest fight we have had so far. I'm beginning to think he's jealous of my career success." Robin looked up after saying this and Lily put a consoling hand on hers that was resting on the table and said.

"I'm so sorry, but you have to realize that a job isn't that important and that your relationship is the real thing that matters and try to work whatever issues you have out." Lily really was good at giving advice and Robin really needed it right now even if it wasn't what she needed to hear.

"Thank you" Robin simply said giving a light smile at Lily who also smiled back at her.

"So, what's going on with you. How's little Marvin doing?" Robin asked after a good few minutes of simple silence.

"He's great, he said his first word the other day. Marshall thinks it was just a letter or something but it will do for now I guess." Lily knew that Marvin wasn't old enough yet to say full words so she just let it go.

"Well, he's still young yet to say full words but he will in no time. It's really going to go faster than you think, he'll grow older and soon as your not looking he's going to be walking and talking up a storm before you know it." Robin was laughing a little, it was really nice to laugh and smile for once cause it's been a really hectic couple of month.

"So, have you heard about Barney and Quinn's wedding? They're thinking of having a September wedding." Oh, no that really wasn't a topic she wanted to hear she really just wanted to sit and talk to Lily about other things not about the one topic she tried to avoid for a good two and a half months.

"Really, that's great." Robin said not looking at Lily instead she just took a good long sip of her orange juice.

"Robin... Are you ok?" Lily shouldn't have said anything about Barney but she did and now she regrets it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Robin said quickly still not looking directly at Lily.

"No, your not. Robin what is it?" Lily knew the question to this but said what she did anyway.

"Okay, fine" Robin finally looked up after another minute and sign before saying..."I have been trying desperately hard to take my mind off Barney and this engagement but it's been so hard. Everything reminds me of him. I have been thinking about him since he annouced his engagement to Quinn and the reason why I started dating Nick was because he is a good distraction from anything Barney." Lily had been listening intently at every word Robin said and all she did was shake her head and let Robin continue with what she was saying. "Nothing works, everything that I have tried to do. Move on with Nick, forget about him, getting that promotion at work it all somehow goes back to Barney." Robin finally finished and whipped her face from the tears that was streaming down rapidly and before she knew it Lily was on her side of the table comforting her with her arm over Robin's back.

"I...I didn't know. I'm so sorry I didn't know this sooner why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked after Robin lifted her head from her shoulder.

"I was trying to stop thinking about him and the engagement and with you being with Marvin all the time I just didn't want to bother you with my problems." Robin whipped her face again looking up at Lily.

"Oh, honey you should have told me I would've been there for you." Lily was truthful about that fact, she would have been there for Robin if she just told her what was going on with her.

"Well, still I just didn't want anyone to know because it would have somehow got around to Barney and I just couldn't deal with that also he's with Quinn I didn't want to ruin whatever he has with her." Robin knew she was lying about that. She was happy for him and Quinn but she really really was not and not that this is kind of out there now she didn't want to deny it any longer.

"Okay, I understand. But, Robin are you still in love with Barney?" Lily had to asked, even though she already knew the answer to that too she just had to ask to get the answer directly from Robin herself.

"Yes" And another stream of tears started coming down her face Lily pulled her in again and Robin rested her head on Lily's shoulder letting all the built up tears come down in full force.

After lunch Robin went off to work and Lily went home. After pulling herself together Robin splashed some cold water on her face when she got to work and fixed her hair up into a tight news anchor bun before leaving the bathroom and headed to her desk actually office. She now has her on office, it took a while but finally made it and at least her job was keeping her happy.


	3. Depression

September came and went pretty quickly Robin decide if she really wanted to get her mind off of Barney she had to focus on other thing and so she did just that until one day at a new hang out called Splitsville she and Nick started to go to this new hang out the minute they heard of it. What they didn't know was that this new hang out was a place where couples break up. But, that really never crossed her mind or Nick's mind. So, everyday they would go to Splitsville without any knowledge of people breaking up.

_The week before!_

"_Hey guys look what I just adopted." Barney was holding a small puppy in his arms. He had seen the puppy earlier in the day when he went to a animal shelter. You see he was trying to take his mind off of what has been going on in his life lately. First, Quinn broke up with him and then he saw Robin dating this guy Nick who he really doesn't like at all. He tried to like him but he really really doesn't. So, he has been really depressed and lonely since Quinn left him that he was starting to lose his mind and think that nobody loves him. When he saw Quinn again yesterday he just started to remember how miserable he is._

"_Um, Barney why do you have a dog in your arms?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow wondering why Barney has a puppy in his arms that nobody knew about till now._

"_I saw her in the shelter earlier and I just thought she looked lonely and sad so I asked the shelter why she looked so lonely and sad and they said that a family had brought her in because they didn't want another dog in their house. I then asked if I could take her home just for a trial run and see if I want to keep her." Yes, the dog was a female but so cute that Barney didn't want to leave her in the shelter with nobody to care for her._

_Nobody said anything they just looked at Barney with sad looks on their faces. They never seen him like this before and they are all starting to worry about him. At that moment Robin and Nick came through the door and emediately saw the puppy that Barney was holding._

"_Aw, who is this little guy?" Robin asked petting the puppy softly on its head._

"_Well, her name is missy and I adopted her today." Barney said looking up at Robin quickly then looking back at the dogs lying in his arms._

"_Well, she's cute." Robin said taking a seat next to Ted at the booth._

_**Later that night at Barney's apartment.**_

_Barney was sitting on the floot playing with Missy when there was a knock on his door. He got up quickly with Missy in his arms and answered it. It was Robin standing on the other side looking a little sad._

"_Hey Robin" Barney smiled looking at Robin standing outside his door and then looked at Missy who was laying quietly in his arms._

"_Hi, Barney I wanted to stop by because..." She paused for a brief moment before starting again. "We, the gang are starting to worry about you." Robin knew he was depressed about something but didn't want to ask any questions cause she knows he wouldn't answer them._

_Back at Lily and Marshall's earlier that even..._

"_Guys, I'm really starting to get worried about Barney. He looks so sad and depressed lately does anyone know why?" Ted who just recently broke up with Victoria after a few months of dating wasn't paying much attention to what Barney was going through because he was too focused on his relationship with Victoria to notice. But, when he saw Barney at the bar with the dog he started to worry just like Marshall and Lily have for a good week now._

"_I know, I tried to talk to him the other day but he's ignoring anything that I was trying to say and was trying to do that Awesome thing he always does when he's sad or lonely or depressed." Lily saw him the other day looking really sad while helping Lily with Marvin while Marshall was at work. She was really worried about him ever since he started to cling to Marvin like he was his child._

"_You know how Barney is, he's always trying to be awesome instead of showing how he really feels." Ted said taking a drink of his beer._

"_I know, but someone has to try and talk to him." As they were talking Robin was just sitting on the side couch thinking about Barney. She really was starting to regret a lot of things and it all has to do with Barney. She wanted to say something, do something, anything to try and help Barney through whatever he's going through but she doesn't know how so she keeps quiet and lets the gang think about what to do about their friend._

_**Barney's apartment!**_

"_Can I come in?" Robin asked hoping that Barney would let her in so she could talk to him._

"_Um, sure." Barney stepped aside to let Robin in to his apartment and shut the door behind her. Barney put Missy down on a blanket that spred across the floor before walking to the couch with Robin to talk to her._

_Robin was quiet at first trying to think about what exactly to say to him that she's been wanting to say for along time now. She looked up after a while thinking about what to say and started talking._

"_Ok, the gang and I have been really worried about you lately you look so sad and depressed. Are you ok why didn't you adopt Missy?" Robin saw the look in Barney's eyes, it was a sad, depressing looking the one she knows way too well._

_Barney just stared at the floor where Missy was laying he didn't know what to say but he did know he didn't want to look at Robin because if he did he would just fall even more apart than he already is. He finally looked up after a few minutes though._

"_Robin, I just been going through some stuff lately but there's nothing to worry about I'm fine." Barney was clearly lying, Robin knew him well enough to know when he's lying to her and he was lying. He wasn't fine, he looked tired, lonely, depressed and really lost like his friend Missy was at the shelter. It broke Robin's heart to see him like this she desperately wanted to fix this but she didn't know how. Talking to him does help somewhat though._

"_No, Barney you are not fine you look like you haven't slept in weeks. You are wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt, you look like you were crying when I saw you at the door a little while ago. Barney, please talk to me. Why are you adopting dogs, why haven't you changed your clothes or washed up. You are clearly not fine and if you were you would be suited up right now trying to hit on women at Maclaren's. So please talk to me." Robin hoped that Barney would talk to her and when his hand caught hers she instantly knew that there is something going on with Barney._

"_Ok... I have been so lost lately. First Quinn leaves me and then you start dating Nick, I have been like this because I feel like nobody cares or loves me." This was all he said before breaking down in tears._

_Robin instantly with no hesitation pulled him into a hug and he rested his head on her sholding just like he did back when they dated. It was a truly amazing feeling to just hold him in her arms again. She had missed this feeling since they broke up and she never forgot the feel and the smell of him. It felt like old times._

_After their talk Robin left Barney's apartment and walked for a good hour before going home. She thought about Barney and how sad and lonely he looked when she talked to him. She had never seen him with his guard down like that before and it really makes her want to throw up or shoot something. It broke her heart! But, after some thinking she realized that she doesn't want safe anymore she wants Barney._

That's where they are right now, Robin and Nick sitting together in their little place they go to everyday. After eating, Robin stopped what she was doing and looked at Nick.

"Nick, we need to talk." She said quietly hoping he heard her through her soft quiet voice.

"About?" Nick asked wondering why Robin looked so serious.

"Look, I know we have only been dating a little while and I am truly grateful that we met up again. But... I can't do this anymore." Robin stopped and looked down before looking back up at Nick.

"What can't you do anymore Robin?" Nick asked knowing where this conversation was going.

"This, you and me. Nick you are such a nice guy but I... I'm in love with someon else." Robin was starting to cry at the last things she said and she didn't want to hurt Nick but she can't lead him on any longer and when she looked up at Nick she saw his face frown into a sad face but he knew this was coming because he saw how great she and Barney are a while back when they were first starting to date.

"Barney?" Nick says in a low but sincere voice.

"Yes, I love Barney. I have always loved him and you. You were great at getting me out of the funk I was in back when we met again but... I was just trying to get over Barney back then. Then when I saw him the other day I realized that he is the one I want to be with and it's always been him." Robin broke down even more and Nick just sat there smiling even though he was heartbroken over losing Robin.

"Look, I knew all along that you loved Barney and I was scared to even think that you might just do what we are doing now. Breaking up with me for Barney. I have watched you two for the past few months and I noticed something." Nick wanted to get this out before he leaves.

"I noticed that, that the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. I see how well you get along and I see how much he makes you laugh and when you aren't looking I catch him staring at you. Robin, Barney is one lucky guy to have not only your heart but he also has you mind and soul." And with that Nick got up from the table kissed Robin on her head and left without another word.


	4. Regret

When Barney gave Missy back to the pet shelter he instantly regretted it. He wanted to keep her so badly but realize that the more she grows the more she's going to destroy his apartment. So, giving her back was the right thing to do after some tough love from his friends. But, maybe in a few months or years he will get to bring her home again or find another dog who's just as great at Missy. Until then though Barney will live his life trying not to be to miserable without someone who loves him.

It was getting later one night at Maclaren's when last call was announced everyone started leaving and when everyone left it was the best time to talk to Barney.

Sometimes in life you might start regretting the things you do or say and in the case of Robin Scherbatsky it's regretting giving up on Barney and rejecting him for someone she didn't love. Regrets, are the one thing in life where you start to hate yourself for doing or saying and when Robin rejected Barney she instantly regretted it. So, that's why when she finally realized that she wants to be with Barney and that she loves him and never stopped she also realized that to it would be hard to fix the regret she made that night at Maclaren's. After a night at the bar Barney and Robin were the only ones left in the bar so it gave Robin the opportunity to say all the things that she's been wanting to say for not only a year but for years.

"Look, Barney there are somethings that I need to talk to you about and I don't want you to interupt me while I'm saying these things because I have been wanting to tell you these things for along time and I just recently came to a conclusion about something that's been eating at me for a while." Barney nodded at let Robin continue with whatever it is she wanted to say and Robin took a sip of her scotch before continuing with what she wants to say.

"I-I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. Thinking about my life, thinking about why I'm not happy, thinking about this past year, thinking about you, thinking about us and I realized that for the first time in my life the only thing that makes me happy is you." Barney wanted to say something but let Robin continue. "So, with all of this thinking I came to realize that it's you who makes me happy and it's you who I want to be with. I know it took me years to realize this but it's only taken me this long because I was scared of being with you again cause if a new relationship started and ended the way our last relationship ended I would just not be fine. Last time, our break up nearly killed me and I don't want that to happen again with us. There are so many things I regret but the one thing that I truly regret and want to clear up is rejecting you for Kevin." Robin froze up at this point and looked down for a moment before looking back up at Barney.

"Do you know how much you hurt me by chosing Kevin?" Barney interupted about to have Robin have it cause he's been wanting to tell her these things ever since but he was interupted when Robin started talking again.

"Yes, but I didn't realize it until Ted told me that you set up rose pedals and candles in my room the night we were supposed to get back together. He told me that you told him about our relapse the night before and that you broke up with Nora to be with me. I am so truly sorry that I chose Kevin cause if I knew that you were serious I would've broken up with him to be with you. I regret doing that so much, I didn't know how much pain I caused you and I do regret it all and that night we had was not at all a regretful moment cause before that I was madly in love with you but so scared of telling you also I thought you were happy with Nora so I let you be happy even if it's with someone else. I even went as far as trying to break you two up but tried to stop it then got arrested for beating up a girl who was trying to get with you." Barney stopped her for second and looked at her like he never seen her before and said.

"Wait, you beat up a girl for me because you wanted to break me and Nora up?" He was shocked by what he's hearing he would have never thought that Robin would go as far as beating someone up for him to be happy but she did and it shocked him.

"Well, I stopped her from seeing you when you were on your date with Nora she wasn't giving up on seeing you so I pulled her hair to stop her from seeing you and we started fighting. The cops stopped us and I went to jail for a few hours but nobody knew about this and I don't want anyone to know so this just stays between us okay?" Robin really didn't want anyone finding out about this cause it was really embaressing and one of the worst times in her life.

"So, you were in love with me then but didn't say anything? Tell me this, how long have you loved me? And why did you take this long to tell me?" Barney was both shocked and impressed with what Robin did for him that he was a bit entertained by this whole thing.

"Yes, I was in love with you then and I am in love with you now. I have never stopped loving you and I did all this because I wanted you to be happy and I thought you were so after all of this the court ordered me to have manditory theropy and that's how I met Kevin. I just didn't meet him willingly or by accident I met him because I beat up that girl the court thought I was crazy. Anyway, I have loved you for along time. Since we were together, I never stopped loving you and I just realize that when Nick pointed it out to me." Robin didn't stop talking and Barney was listening a getting more and more entertained by this story so he stopped her by kissing her so hard that it made her head spin in shock.

She really did miss this, she missed his lips on hers she missed his tongue connecting with hers and she missed his hands on her, in her hair, her face, all over her body and when they broke apart Barney smiled.

"I can't believe you did all that for me." He told her kissing her one more time before taking her hand and leaving Maclaren's.

They went back to his place that evening and couldn't seem to stop kissing each other on the ride there. They quickly undressed once they were in his apartment and the door was shut. They entered the bedroom within a minute without letting go of each other or breaking their passionate kiss. Later after their passionate love making Robin was lying next to Barney with his hands protectively around her and fell asleep. The next morning, they both stayed in bed not answering the phone or caring about anything that's happening outside and just layed their in their embrass watching Barney's big screen TV.


	5. Telling Ted

After Barney and Robin got back together there was some things they needed to straighten out the first thing is telling the gang that they are back together and the second is figuring out their living arrangement. You see, there comes a point in every relationship where the couple goes back and forth to each other's places and this had became a big problem because Barney lived up town and Robin lived down town close to Marshall and Lily's apartment. So, the arrangement was always going to his place cause it was closer to her work. They both liked that the other was living at his place but one day they sat down about a week after getting back together and talked about where she was going to live. Of course, he would never give up his place and move town town with her in her smaller apartment so there was only really one option and that was for her to move in with him.

They never liked being apart and the commute from down town everyday was becoming a nuisence and a pain in the ass for Robin. Barney just wanted her to live with him because he missed her when she wasn't around being at her place so he simply said...

"Why don't you move in here with me?" He told her as they sat in his living room watching TV.

"Um, I don't know I never thought about moving in here." She answered back thinking that it might be easy for her to live closer to work and everytime they were apart she missed him terribly so.

"What do you say?" He asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Okay, I will move in with you Barney." Robin said smiling brightly up at Barney and he returned his own smile back at her.

"Really?" Barney asked not sure if she's serious.

"Really, look Barney I think it would be great to move in with you and it'll make things easier on my commute everyday to work. Plus, I always miss you when I'm at my place. So, yes I will move in with you." She told him and that put another smile on Barney's face then he pulled her in for a kiss and a hug before pulling away.

"So, should I call my moving guy so he can get a head start on the move?" Barney asked wanting to know if Robin wants to move in tonight or wait till tomorrow.

"Lets just relax tonight and watch this movie then tomorrow we'll move." Robin said smiling lightly before resting her head on his shoulder as they watched The Avengers on DVD in BluRay.

That night they were laying in bed watching the bedrooms TV when Barney asked the one question they have been avoiding since getting back together and that was telling their friends. They both knew this would be really hard, Marshall and Lily would be happy and Lily would scream in joy over them being back together. But, there was one problem. Ted, they were afraid that he would start to freak out over them being back together and she knows that he just recently told her that he loves her and she rejected him. She knew that hurt him after all he stopped calling or talking to her for weeks just a few months ago so she was afraid that if they told him that he will likely not take it well. Even if Ted was with Victoria after they broke up it crushed him and he began to become really depressed and mopey it really conserned the gang at one point when he locked himself in his apartment not seeing or talking to anyone.

So, Barney and Robin thought of a nice way to tell him that they are back together and this time it's for real and also that they are going to be moving in together.

"Okay, why don't we tell Marshall and Lily together without Ted first and then I will talk to Ted because it's best that he hears this from me since I turned him down recently." Robin said after about 5 minutes of complete silence.

"Are you sure you want to tell him alone?" Barney wasn't sure that it would be good for Robin to tell Ted that they are back together without him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think it will be better if he hears this from me because then I can tell him that this is real between us and without you there he will listen to me and not get overly worked up over this news." Robin knew it wouldn't be easy to tell Ted that they are back together but she knew she had to tell Ted in private cause it would be more meaningful coming from her instead of Barney or both of them.

"Okay, then lets call Marshall and Lily and tell them to meet up with us tomorrow." Barney said taking out his phone.

"I'm really scared of their response to this news but I know Lily will be happy for us." Said Robin before Barney dialed tgheir friends number.

After 2 rings Marshall picked up with a grugy sounding voice. He sounded so desperate and sad over the phone baby Marvin was really wiping him out.

"Hey, Marshall it's Barney." Barney said making a sad frowning face on the other end of the line to Robin sitting next to him on the bed.

"Oh, hi Barney what's up?" Marshall said not really wanting to talk to anyone at this moment.

"Well, I have some news and I would like you and Lily to meet me at MacLaren's tomorrow at 1 I need to tell you something very important." Barney said looking over at Robin who was next to him looking at him smiling.

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow then." Marshall said hanging up.

"Well, that's done now the hard part comes next." Barney said putting his phone down on the nightstand and pulling Robin in more to him as she rest her head on his shoulder she smiled lightly up at him and said.

"I'm scared to tell them but we just need to get it over with it's been 2 weeks since getting back together they should atleast know that we are together and that our excuses for not being around is because we have been together for 2 weeks." Robin said starting to worry a bit more about how to tell Ted about her and Barney but that will be delt with tomorrow until then she will stay wraped in the arms of the man she loves and get some sleep.

The next day Barney and Robin met up with Marshall and Lily at MacLaren's they walked in seperately but looking quite happy. Robin slid into their booth and soon Barney joined her.

"Hi, guys" Robin said smiling waiting for Barney to give her a sign to start telling them about being back together.

"Go, a head" Barney said giving her a little nodge to her side and looking at her.

"Okay!" Robin said pulling Barney's hand to hers and holding it in the middle of the table.

"Guys, we have some news." Robin said smiling hoping that her friends will get why she's holding Barney's hand.

"Oh, my, God, you two are back together?" Lily asked shocked but with a smile.

"We are, it's been two weeks." Barney answered with a beaming smile.

"Wow, I know something was up when you both started making excuses to not come see us. I'm really happy for you guys." Marshall said happy that his best friends found their way back to each other.

"Yeah, I am happy for you too I'm shocked but really happy." Lily said smiling glad to see her friends looking really happy with each other.

Barney pulled Robin in to him and Robin beamed a smile linking her arm through Barney's.

"So, does Ted know?" Marshall said wondering if Ted knew about Barney and Robin.

"No, and I-we would like it if you didn't tell him. I am going to see him later and tell him myself." Robin said hoping that her friends especially Lily will keep this secret for the rest of the day from Ted.

"Okay" Marshall and Lily said in unison.

Later that night Robin met up with Ted at his place to talk to him about her and Barney being together again and she hoped that he would take it well. She was leaning toward not taking it well but she really didn't want him to get mad at her or not talk to her again like last time but she still hoped a little positively.

A knock on the door at 8pm and a smiling Ted told Robin that he looks happy when she first sees him at his door.

"Hi, come in" Ted said closing the door behind Robin.

"So what can I do for you Robin?" Ted said as Robin went over to the couch to sit down.

"Ted, why don't you sit down I need to tell you something and it's very important." Robin said with a serious look at him.

Ted sat down next to Robin and Robin started to shake a little nervously scared of what Ted will say or do when finding out about her and Barny.

"So, whats up?" Ted asked seriously looking worried.

"Okay, I have some news to tell you and you need to promise me that you won't get mad or anything cause this is really important and it's something that's been eating at me for 2 weeks." Robin said taking Ted's hand in hers and looking at him in his eyes. She looked down once and back up to face him and continued.

"Barney and I-we are back together and I wanted you to know because it's really serious between Barney and I and I don't want you to get angry at me or at him." Robin finally said what she's been trying to say for two weeks and she hoped that Ted will see how serious she's being and will give her and Barney his blessing.

It's been 10 minutes of complete silence and pacing around the room by Ted and he has yet to say anything to Robin. He looks quite mad, sad or just confused she didn't know but all she knew was this is her cue to leave.

"Well, when you're ready to talk I'm here and pleas don't be mad at us we are just in love with each other and I hope you see that." And with that Robin left Ted's apartment and headed back to her and Barney's apartment. Wow, her and Barney's apartment that really sounded. AMAZING! She smiled at the thought of now living with Barney and she really loved that idea cause being with him everyday, waking up with him every morning and going to bed with him beside her every night is really the only things she's been wanting for over a year and she's happy. Finally, after all this time being along and lonely she's finally happy and she hoped that Ted will see that.

"So, how did he take it?" Barney said as Robin came through the door throwing her purse on the table next to the front door and then heading to sit down on the couch.

"Not good, he just didn't respond at all. I think he's taking this badly and I'm worried that he won't ever speak to us again." Robin said about to cry. Barney pulled her in and kissed her forehead before saying.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm sure he will come around he's just been through a bad break up and he's clearly really depressed so just give him some time." Barney said hoping that Ted will see that him and Robin are serious and are now living together hopefully being a good friend he will let them be happy together.

"Are you sure, I'm really worried about him he didn't take this news well and I'm scared that he will do something bad to himself or someone else." Robin said as her tears started to fall.

"Hey, look Ted has just gone through a bad break up and he isn't in a very good place right now so lets just give him time to let it all sink in I'm sure he will come around soon." Barney said reassuring Robin that Ted's just shocked and a little sad right now but he knows Ted well enough to know that he will eventually come around and give them his blessing not that they needed it but they just wanted to be happy and hopefully Ted will see that.

And that's what they did, for the next few weeks they let Ted be by himself to let him think about the latest news while Barney and Robin grew more and more closer by her moving in perminately with him. They were in very good places in their lives right now and being together was the only thing that really mattered to them.


	6. Forever

One month and 2 days that is the time of how long Ted was mad with Barney and Robin being back together. It took one month and 2 days to clear his head of this sudden thing that happened and it took him this long because he really was mad. He wasn't mad with Barney or Robin he was mad at himself for still being alone at 35 and it was killing him to know that his two former commitment phobic friends found each other and are going on with their lives happy being together. But, for Ted it was just another reminder of being alone again. After his break up with Victoria he thought he would never find anyone and the reason he took so long not talking to Robin and Barney was because he had a lot of thinking to do about his life and where it's going.

One month of blissful happiness, it only took Barney and Robin a month to settle in to their new life together and one month to make them both realize that this is it. Barney is Robin's forever and Robin is Barney's forever and it got them both thinking about spending the rest of their lives together forever. Which brings up the point of marriage, they have never talked about marriage before. Yes, they were engaged once but that was cause they were struggling to stay together cause breaking up wasn't an option. However, they did break up and it was at the time for the best but now that they are back together they have been thinking about this one thing that's been on each of their minds for a while now. What neither of them knew was that they were both thinking about proposing at the same time.

"So, Barney and I have been so happy this past month and it got me thinking about marriage." Robin told Lily as they sat in her living room in the apartment with Marvin sleeping in the bassinet beside the couch.

"Wow, really? You want to marry Barney?" Lily asked smiling a bright smile as she beamed with the idea of becoming a maid of honor.

"Well, yeah I have been thinking about it recently and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Barney and I know he's the one for me so yes I want to marry Barney." Robin said smiling thinking about her and Barney's relationship and how great it's going and that she does want to be with Barney forever.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you so are you going to ask him?" Lily asked wanting to know how, when and where she would propose to Barney.

"I-I was planning on proposing tonight over dinner at our favorite restaurant." Robin said trying to think of how to ask Barney to marry her.

"Oh, that's so romantic." Lily said trying keep herself from talking too loudly in order to not wake Marvin.

"So, I need your help to plan this for me I'm terrible with planning things without knowing what to do next." Robin said wanting Lily to help her plan this romantic even because she really isn't good with this kind of stuff.

"Sure, I will help you." Lily said smiling and hugging Robin.

At Barney's office, he's been sitting at his desk for a good hour nervously trying to figure out a way to propose to Robin. Know, he isn't the best at romantic plannings either (he and Robin are so similar in that way) and he needs someone's help but he doesn't know who to go to for that. He knows Lily would help him but keeping this a secret from Robin would be hard for her to do. So, he called up Marshall and asked his advise on how to go about proposing. He knew that Marshall's proposal to Lily didn't go as planned and Barney wanted this proposal to go smoothly and so he asked Marshall to help him with this special proposal planning.

"I was thinking, what if you were to take her out on a Superdate like the one you sent her and Don on?" Marshall said thinking that a Superdate would be really romantic.

"Well, once we were spontaneous and decided to go on a carriage ride through Central Park it led to having sex in the park." Barney said remembering that night like it was yesterday.

"Of course, so maybe a Superdate that ended with you two on the carriage ride with someone serenading you two with a acoustic guitar." Marshall really liked the sound of this Superdate and was really getting into this planning.

"Well, that sounds really great Marshall." Barney said smiling at the idea of this Superdate and wondering who to get to play their song.

"So, this is going to be legen... wait for it. Dary. Legendary." Barney said bouncing a little with excitement on his chair.

So, it took Ted one month and 2 days for him to come around to even speaking to Robin or Barney again but he finally gave them their blessing and it came at a good time too because both were going to propose and the other one had no clue that they other was thinking about marriage at all. So, Ted called Barney and Robin and met them at MacLaren's to give them his blessing in person.

"So, I wanted to give you two my blessing and tell you that I am very sorry for not talking to you two for a while I really was in a bad place but am fine now." Ted said as he, Barney and Robin sat at their booth talking.

"Oh, Ted we are sorry too for not telling you about us sooner." Robin said seriously sorry for putting that off for so long.

"No, it's okay I just freaked out for a bit but seriously I'm perfectly okay with you two being together." Ted said making it clear that he is being truthful and sorry about everything. "I was going through a bad time but I am fine now and am really happy for you guys." He followed up giving his two best friends a smile for the first time in over a month.

"I'm so glad that you're okay with us being together Ted. Cause!" Robin wanted to tell Ted about wanting to propose to Barney but paused before she can say anything more cause Barney was sitting right next to her. "Sweetie, can you get me another glass of Scotch?" Robin asked and Barney did as he was told taking taking Robin's glass and standing up walking over to the bar to get Robin another drink.

As soon as Barney was gone Robin turned to Ted and started quickly telling him about wanting to propose to Barney and she did this all before Barney returned to the table.

"So, I need to tell you something and now is a good time to do so. You have to promise me that you don't tell Barney about this." Robin said talking softly and quietly as possible.

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" Ted asked wondering what Robin wants to tell him.

"I, I have decided to ask Barney to marry me and I need to to keep it a secret. I am planning on asking him tonight at dinner." Robin quickly said leaning back in the booth just as Barney was walking back to the table with Scotch in hand.

This news hit Ted hard again but he is seriously fine with Robin and Barney getting engaged and married but it still was kind of sad that he is still alone and single.

Barney and Robin both planned on proposing on this night and they both had special things in mind to propose and they hoped that nothing goes bad and nothing ruins their moment. Unfortunately, because neither of them knew that the other was going to propose it did kind of ruin both plans cause they got their connections wrong and it all kind of went wrong. However, by the end of this night though Barney and Robin would be engaged...


	7. Confessions

So, Barney & Robin both had their engagements well planned on this night but nothing is never just right for them so even though they wanted it to be perfect the night begins not so perfect but ends in a perfect Barney and Robin way. Both were excited about proposing and both told the gang that they would be proposing on this night but when it goes wrong Barney and Robin come out of this night happier than ever and happily engaged.

"Wow, I can't believe Barney and Robin are getting engaged." Marshall said smiling while holding baby Marvin in his arms gently rocking him back and forth to get him to sleep.

"I know, they both grown so much in the past 2 years I'm so proud and happy for them." Lily said smiling as she remembered having a slight role in Barney and Robin's relationship she was proud of herself for that and will never take it back cause she knew that Barney and Robin are meant to be.

It was already 7 pm and the three, Marshall, Lily and Ted were all sitting around Marshall and Lily's living room waiting to see how this night will go and they hoped it goes well cause they have never been this happy before getting back together. So, they waited to see what happens.

Unfortunately, the night started out a bit unplanned for both Barney and Robin. See, they both didn't know that the other was planning to propose and that kind of screwed up their plans. Barney planned a romantic evening with dinner then the carriage ride through Central Park and then he'd propose and Robin planned on proposing over dinner at their favorite restaurant but neither plans went smoothly. It began to be a nice start to this evening but once they got their wires crossed everything went south for them.

They were sitting in their favorite restaurant ready to eat dinner when an acoustic guitarist came up to them playing their song but the guitarist didn't come at the right time and that was the first thing that happened that Barney didn't want to happen. The second thing was the waiter getting their meals wrong, Robin had given the kitchen of the restaurant the ring which would be her ring to hide in Barney's dessert however that went wrong too because the ring ended up being in Barney's soup at the beginning of their meal. The third problem, Barney's plan of proposing in Central Park where they had a romantic evening under the stars watching a concert in the park. That also went wrong when they didn't get to that part of the evening.

"No, no, no that is not supposed to be in there." Robin said angrily at the waiter who put the ring in the wrong dish.

"I'm sorry miss I didn't realize that was in there." The waiter said taking Barney's soup back to the kitchen.

"No, wait don't take it back it's ruined now." Robin said on the verge of tears waving the waiter back over with the soup.

"Robin, are you okay?" Barney asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine I just wanted this night to go perfectly but it's all ruined now." Robin said wiping her tears away from her face.

"Wait, what is wrong with this night?" Barney asked wondering why Robin looked mad about whatever it is that went wrong.

"I-I was planning to propose to you tonight and the waiter put the ring in the wrong dish and now it's all ruined cause you saw the ring." Robin said dabbing her face with a napkin.

What, really? Haha" Barney started to laugh and shake his head smiling about what he just heard.

"What, what's so funny?" Robin asked once her face was dry she put on a smile and looked up at Barney smiling at her.

"Nothing, it's just that you are so cute you know that?" Barney said laughing and moving to sit in the seat next to Robin at the table.

"Barney, this isn't funny I planned this whole thing and it's ruined now. I wanted this proposal to be perfect and now it's not anymore." Robin was stunned at Barney's outburst of laughter but when Barney pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear he then smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, why don't we get out of here?" Barney said and Robin looked up to see Barney's extended hand and took it and stood up.

"Barney, I'm so sorry about tonight I just wanted this to be special for you. For us!" Robin said once they were outside of the restaurant.

Just as they were coming out of the restaurant a carriage with horses came up to the front of the building and Robin was caught off guard when she looked up and saw it. Now, even though this night didn't go as planned at first Robin was shocked that Barney hired a horse carriage to ride them around Central Park but he did and she was back to being happy again.

"My God, Barney you did all this for me?" She asked wondering if Barney had planned this as she planned her own proposal.

"Yep, I did it cause I was..." Barney paused just as the carriage stopped at the place where the concerts take place.

Barney stood up and extended his hand so that Robin could take it and she did. He took her to the spot where they watched the concert together over that summer they were sneaking around together.

"Do you remember this spot?" Barney asked hoping she's remember the night that they were here.

"Yeah, it was in July when we were dating we came here to see a concert." Robin answered remembering that evening like it was yesterday. She smiled at the memory of the two of them sitting on the blanket snuggling closely watching the concert.

"It was that night when I realized that you are the woman for me. It was that night when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Unfortunately we didn't get that far then but now I don't want to be with anyone else only you for the rest of my life. And, that's why we are here tonight..." Barney got down on one knee after taking out the ring box from his jacket pocket and Robin was already crying as he landed on his knee with a smile and the ring box in hand that was now open. "Robin Scherbatsky, you are the love of my life and I want to be with you for the rest of my life will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Barney stood their ring in hand as Robin's tears became puddles of water down her face.

"Yes, yes Barney Stinson I will marry you." Robin said trying to wipe her face but the tears just kept coming Barney took his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and handed it to Robin before he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

They kissed for at least 10 minutes before breaking into a hug and then after they let the carriage go as they walked through the park hand in hand snuggling close. They were so happy to finally be engaged but there was one question Robin wanted to ask and it's been on her mind since they were at dinner.

"Hey, Barney I wanted to ask you." Robin said turned to the front of him so they were face to face.

"Yes" Barney said smiling as he wondered what Robin had on her mind.

"Did you plan all of this for a while or did you just decide to propose cause I wanted to propose?" Robin had to ask cause even thought she was happy that the night didn't end badly the beginning of the night was still on her mind.

Barney smiled taking both of her hands in his and said.

"Yes, I have been planning this for over a week but have wanted to marry you for along time." He answered honestly cause it was the truth he did want to marry her for along time since he thought that they were going to get back together last year.

"Really? How long have you been wanting to marry me?" Robin asked liking the sound of this little detail she didn't know about till now.

"Actually!" Barney paused not wanting to say when but he did anyway cause she wanted to know.

"I was planning on proposing to you last November when I thought we'd be getting back together." He told her this but instantly regretted anything that happened in November but it's out now so oh well.

"Oh. I am... Barney I am so sorry I did that to you I should've picked you last November cause I did want to be with you then. I have been wanting to be with you for a very long time and what I did I will forever regret it." Robin finally told Barney all she wanted to say since that night in November and she hoped that... Oops, Barney doesn't look too happy about this or maybe he is his expression is something Robin couldn't tell what his expression was.

"Wow, so you wanted to be with me then but chose Kevin instead?" Barney was a bit shocked by this knowledge and now it kind of ruined this perfect evening for them.

"Yes, I did want to be with you then Barney. Look, I didn't want to tell you this but it wasn't then that I wanted to be with you. It was before all of that happened, I wanted to be with you for a long time and when you were with Nora I..." Robin paused and looked down for a second before taking a breath and looking back up at Barney.

"Lets go sit over there I need to tell you something." Robin said hoping Barney would agree to let her tell him everything that happened before they slept together last November.

"Okay" Barney walked over to the bench and Robin followed after him and sat down next to him.

"Could you look at me Barney this is very important?" Robin said wanting Barney to look at her but Barney was not having it so he just looked away after shaking his head no.

"Alright, fine but you need to listen to me okay?" Robin said watching Barney shake his head up and down.

"You see, last year when you were with Nora I was going out of my mind. Literally going out of my mind because I was so in love with you and jealous that Nora got to be with you. I started doing things that were kind of not me like beating up a woman who was trying to break you and Nora up and when that didn't work I tried to let you be happy with Nora. Then, I started seeing Kevin as my therapist because I got arrested for beating up said woman who wanted to break you and Nora up. I had court ordered mandatory therapy with Kevin and then after that was over Kevin asked me out and I said yes. But, I was still in love with you and when you kissed me in the cab that night we talked about the hurricane... God, I wanted you so much that I kissed you back and it led to... Well, you know. The reason I didn't chose you in November was because I was scared that if we were to get back together that it wouldn't have worked out again. Last time, when we broke up it nearly killed me and yes I never stopped loving you after we broke up either. I tried to let you move on with Nora but that's because I was so scared that my feelings for you were going to get in the way of your happiness with Nora. So, I let you be happy with her and then you started seeing Quinn and I though hey maybe that won't work out cause you two were fighting all the time and you didn't seem happy. So, again I let you be happy even though I thought you weren't. Then, you got engaged to her and all of the denying of feelings came crashing down again on my heart. Your engagement to Quinn was so shocking that I through myself into my relationship with Nick because I thought maybe if he's around that I'll somehow get over you. Well, that didn't happen because it only led me to you. That whole relationship was fake I hoped it would be more than just a fling but it wasn't because I still loved you and Nick saw that. He realized that I loved you and broke up with me because he knew that my love for him wasn't as strong as it is for you." Robin hoped that this confession would be good for their relationship and now that it's out there and over with she hoped that Barney sees that everything she has done was because she wanted him to be happy even if it killed her to see him happy with someone else.

It took Barney a few more minutes to let this all sink in and then he turned to Robin with a light smile and that gave her the sign that he was glad that she told him this even if he was a little shocked but still a little mad at her for never telling him this.

"Wow, Robin I can't believe you did all that for me while I was with Nora and Quinn and if I knew that you loved me then I would've been with you in a heartbeat cause that's how much I loved you then. Nora and Quinn were rebounds and distractions from you I liked them fine but I wasn't in love with them. Nobody will ever compare to you, you are the love of my life as I said before I never got over you the whole time we were apart seeing you everyday was great but every night I went home cried and thought about you. Look, Robin I'm glad that you told me this cause if this wasn't out there than that was a big secret that we would still have and I don't want to start out this engagement with secrets so this moment on we have no more secrets to tell and we will be together and happy cause that's what I want. It's what I've always wanted!" Robin looked at Barney and smiled brightly for the first time in along time and she was really glad that this is all out now and that her and Barney will be happy together cause that's all both of them ever wanted.


	8. Schedule Of Love

The winter came fast and the snow started to fall it was a beautiful Sunday morning when Robin Scherbatsky soon to be Stinson woke up to the smell a freshly made pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns with freshly made coffee and orange juice. It was snowing quite a lot on this morning but Robin loved watching it fall from the sky to the ground as she sat at the dining table eating her breakfast that Barney made for her (them). It was a very cold early morning but it was nice and warm just sitting with her fiance eating breakfast together for what it felt like years and they only been back together for 3 months. But, Robin loved these mornings with Barney it was the only time they got to spend together alone cause the weekdays are usually hectic and really really busy for both of them.

When Barney and Robin got back together they didn't want to spend a minute apart but with work their time together would be limited. So, they made an I will see you on schedule for the weekdays that one of them can squeeze in time to see each other. The schedule usually went like this!

_Mondays: Robin sees Barney for lunch because he is usually really busy on this day and she is not._

_Tuesdays: Barney sees Robin during her break in her office for a late lunch._

_Wednesdays: Barney and Robin meet for dinner which is usually quick cause it's the middle of the week and both were really busy._

_Thursdays: Robin goes to see Barney just to hangout in his office while he makes a sudden unexpected call to Japan._

_Fridays: Barney sees Robin at work for lunch before she heads back to work._

_Saturdays: Barney has Saturdays off so he usually goes to see Robin but on this day some of their plans changed._

"I'm so sorry Barney but I'm just so busy right now can I see you later at home?" Robin said looking sad cause she really did want to see Barney but she is just too busy to see him today.

"Come on Robin, I've been missing you all day and have been planning on seeing you today can't you at least give me like 5 minutes?" Barney was a little irritated because usually Saturdays weren't this busy for Robin and sometimes she had the day off but on this day they called her in because the usual weekend anchor called in sick at late notice.

"No, I'm sorry honey but I can't." And that was it, Robin gave a quick kiss to Barney before heading down the hall towards the news studio.

It was late when Robin arrived back home. Barney had already went to sleep when she walked into their bedroom. She gave a sad face and sighed watching Barney's chest rise and fall. "I'm sorry!" She said quietly before heading in the bathroom to take a shower and change to go to bed for the night.

In the morning Robin woke up to an empty space next to her in bed. Barney had already left for work (it was Monday) so Robin decided to take this day off from work to visit Barney at his job and to apologize for the other day for being too busy to spend just 5 minutes with him. Robin got out of bed washed up and brushed her hair before heading out to meet Lily for coffee.

"Hey, gosh it's been such a long time since we did this." Said Lily as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I know, I've been so busy lately and you have been busy with Marvin and going back to work." Robin said half smiling at her friend.

"Well, it's great to see you again Robin how's everything with you?" Lily asked wanting to know how Robin's live is since she hasn't talked to her in over 2 weeks.

"Um, good can't complain. Works been pretty hectic but I'm happy with my job right now and Barney." Robin paused and smiled at the sound of her fiances name rolling off her tongue.

"He's amazing!" Robin continued smiling even more brighter at the word amazing.

"Oh, yeah I was going to ask. How's being in an engagement bliss?" Lily asked wanting to know how Robin's life with Barney has been going.

"Great, everything's great." Robin frowned at the word great and Lily could tell that there's something going on there with her friends relationship.

"Okay, what's going on?" Lily followed up wanting to know why Robin wasn't looking happy right now.

"Alright. Well, after we got back together we decided that we didn't want to spend one minute without seeing each other everyday so we made up a schedule for the week to meet up for lunch and at other times during the day but this past Saturday was his turn to see me at work since I got called in at last minute to cover for the weekend anchor. So, he came as scheduled but I was too busy to see him and he got mad and left then when I got home I wanted to talk to him about what happened but he was already asleep. I couldn't say anything yesterday cause I had to go to work again yesterday morning and then this morning he left before I got up." Robin finally finished and Lily was looking at her with an odd look on her face.

"Um, well you should try to talk to him when you can cause if he's still mad at you you are going to need to know for sure if he is or not." Lily said putting a consoling hand on her friends arm.

"I have lunch with him later but I don't know how to talk about this if he's still mad." Robin said honestly starting to get worried.

"Just ask him if he's upset about Saturday straight out he will tell you right away if he's mad at you still." Lily said taking the last sip of her coffee.

Robin left Lily that morning after coffee and went to do a little shopping before she had to meet Barney for lunch and while she was shopping she thought about Barney and how she would ask him if he was mad at her. Shopping always cleared Robin's head and after a good hour looking at clothes and buying some of what she liked her head was cleared. She took all of the bags she had back home before changing into a dress that would knock Barney of his feet. It was a new dress that she just bought, red with no sleeves. Even if it was winter this dress is great for anytime of the year with warm clothes over it.

After changing Robin left the apartment and headed to GNB.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" Robin said as she walked towards her fiance in only the dress she was wearing and her shoes and bag.

"Totally" Barney said giving Robin a quick kiss on the lips before they went back to his office so he could close his office before heading out to lunch.

"Wow, Robin you look beautiful in that dress." Barney said smiling as they walked towards the elevator.

"Thanks, I thought you would like it." Robin said smiling seductively at Barney as the elevator stopped at their floor.

They walked hand and hand outside in the cold air of winter and down the street to the nearest place to eat lunch at.

"So, why are you wearing that dress when it's freezing out?" Barney asked wondering why Robin was wearing a sundress in the dead of winter not that he was complaining cause he liked it.

"Well, I'm Canadian remember? I can take the cold weather and besides I bought this for you." Robin said hoping that Barney will just shut up about the cold weather and like what he sees.

Luckily, he did shut up as they got to their lunch destination and walked into the diner not ever taking their hands away from each others. Barney and Robin sat down and looked at their menus. Robin's mind had been wandering about what to say to Barney about what happened on Saturday all day and decided to just flat out say what she wanted to say for a while.

"Look, Barney I want to apologize for the other day I didn't mean to upset you I just was so busy. I" That was the last thing she said before Barney cut her off with his hand on her hand.

"Robin, it's fine I'm not upset I understand you had to work." He told her smiling lightly hoping that she will take this as a good sign that he really isn't mad about what happened on Saturday.

"Are you sure, cause I have been so worried about this. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but you left before I got up and it was on Sunday." Robin said before continuing. "Why did you go into work yesterday?" Robin had to ask cause she thought that Sunday's were about them spending time together.

"I wasn't at work, I just went out to clear my head a bit." Barney was not at GNB the day before he was out walking around trying to clear his head about Saturday he just made an excuse so Robin wouldn't worry.

"Oh, clear you head?" Robin ask as a question raising her eyebrow wondering what he meant by clearing his head.

"I-I was mad at you for Saturday yesterday morning so I woke up early and went for a walk to think about Saturday, about us and it helped because my love for you is a lot stronger than my anger and I do forgive easily. I can never be that mad at you Robin I love you too much for that." Barney said the truth, he really does love her more than anything including being mad at her so he cleared his head after 2 hours of thinking but didn't go directly back home he went to get some advise. He went to Marshall and talked about his relationship with Robin and by the end of their conversation Barney was smiling and realizing that it's stupid to be mad at Robin cause she means more to him than anything else including his anger.

"So, I went to Marshall and asked for his advise about US and he told me that this stuff happens. Couples tend to be sometimes busy therefore can't always see each other but since we live together now we see each other everyday and night. He made me realize that not seeing you the other day is nothing to be mad over cause we both work and are sometimes always busy. He made me realize that love is stronger than anger and he was right cause my love for you is stronger than anything including anger." Barney finally finished as he took a deep breath and a sip of water Robin was looking at him smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." Robin said wiping her eyes and smiling before going over to kiss Barney. The kiss became a bit passionate as she slipped down to sit on his lap. They kissed for a good 5 seconds and2 after they broke they both had smiles on their faces. Robin got off Barney's lap and went to sit down in her seat as their food arrived. They ate in silence but both were happy and relieved that neither was mad at each other anymore.

**Thanks for reading, the dress part of this is from 8x02 when Robin wears the red summer sundress I wanted to make it winter when she wears it cause it was a spur of the moment thing. I hope you like this chapter please leave reviews I love reading your comments.**


	9. It's Hard Sometimes To See Happiness

Flashback to Christmas and New Year's!

It has been a great few months for Barney and Robin they had been through some tough years in the past couple of years but going into 2013 they both couldn't be anymore happier being together for the first time during the holiday season. It was getting really cold in New York now the remains of the last snow storm which was two days ago is still noticeable and you can feel the coldness of the air just as soon as you step out your door. The gang had all decided to meet each other at Marshall and Lily's for Christmas dinner. When Ted, Robin and Barney showed up everything was already prepared and Lily was still going crazy prepping for dinner. Ted had been told to bring something for dessert but of course he would bring a little something more than just the dessert.

"Ted, what did I tell you about bringing another one of your girls around here? I just wanted this night to be just us and nobody else." Lily started in an angry tone and a red face.

"I know, I'm sorry I just met her yesterday and asked her if she wanted to come she didn't have anything to do today so she said yes and now I'm regretting even telling her about this little party." Ted stayed calm but was still mad that Lily would say anything while she still had her mind on her meal prep.

"Well, thanks now I have to set another setting for your new girl." Lily said angry heading into the kitchen to get another place setting for the table.

While Ted and Lily argued Barney and Robin were sitting on the couch smiling and laughing while drinking their glasses of wine which they got from Lily when they first arrived. Marshall was holding Marvin in his arms and rocking him back and forth as he sat in the rocking chair.

"I can't believe Ted would be so stupid to bring another girl to Lily's get together when she said it would only be just the 5 of us." Robin said shacking her head at how Ted didn't learn from past mistakes to not bring someone else to Lily's parties.

"I am shocked that Ted would even consider bringing someone else when he knows that Lily will not like it." Barney chimed in also wondering why Ted would be so selfish.

"I warned Ted yesterday about this and he said that he wasn't going to bring Stephanie." Marshall said now feeding Marvin with his bottle.

"Well, he obviously didn't listen and now Lily's not happy about it." Robin stated looking over to where Lily and Ted were standing or more importantly arguing over Ted bringing Stephanie when Lily told him not to bring anyone else and Marshall told him the same thing. It's typical Ted, he never learns from his past mistakes he always thinks the last girl is the one when she isn't and everyone's really had it with his constant conquests.

"I would go over there and calm Lily down but Marvin's eating right now and I don't want to upset him." Marshall said rolling his eyes at Ted and Lily arguing.

"I know how Lily gets when she's mad so I don't want to interrupt them." Robin continued watching her friends go at each other while still sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, we should just let them settle this." Barney said taking a sip of his wine.

The next hour everybody was sitting quietly at the dinner table eating their food. Ever since Ted and Lily's fight nobody said a word to them about it cause it would just open up another can of worms and nobody wanted that to happen. So, they ate in quiet until Marvin suddenly broke the silence with his wailing from the other room.

"I will get him!" Marshall said standing up and heading to the bedroom to get Marvin.

Everyone else kept quiet for the rest of the time during dinner they also had dessert in silence which usually this meal would be in none stop chatter it was weird sitting there not talking to each other but they did it out of respect for Lily since Ted didn't show any respect for her himself. Later that evening, everybody stayed and helped Lily clean up well except for Ted and his new girl of the week. Ted had left after dessert still angry about what happened earlier. Barney and Robin stayed to help clean up while Marshall sang to Marvin to put him to sleep for the night in his bedroom.

"You know, I didn't want to say anything earlier cause I know you would just bite my head off but why are you so mad at Ted for bringing that girl?" Robin asked wanting to know why Lily's still mad at what happened with Ted.

"I told him so many times that this was going to be for the 5 of us and if he brought someone else it will just ruin everything. He decided not to respect that and brought that girl Stephanie, he always does this every time I have a planned party Ted brings some girl he thinks is the one and then suddenly it doesn't work out I just have had it with him doing these things all the time." Lily said dropping some dishes in the sink in an angry way.

"I know, but Ted was." Robin paused for a second before continuing. "Look, Ted hasn't had the best couple of months and I just think if you let him be happy with this girl for the night he would still be here." Robin had noticed that Ted hasn't been himself lately he's been really sad and depressed she only wanted him to be happy.

_Flashback to a month earlier!_

"_There you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Robin had been looking for Ted for almost 2 hours. Before that time they had been talking about things that had been happening lately. Robin had noticed that Ted hadn't been happy since he found out that she and Barney were back together and she wanted to make sure he was okay with it cause earlier that day he wasn't._

"_Well, I'm here what do you want?" Ted said not looking up to face Robin and just stared at his beer bottle while Robin sat a cross from him at their usual booth._

"_Look, Ted I just want to make you see that I'm happy with Barney now and I hoped that you would be happy for us too but apparently you aren't." Robin knew that when she and Barney got back together that this would not be a happy thing for Ted. She hoped that he would see that she's happy and let her be happy with Barney but he isn't and it's killing not only her but also Barney cause Ted had stopped talking to him after finding out about them._

"_I don't want to talk about it okay." Ted really wasn't in the mood to talk about this with Robin let alone anyone right now he just needed to be alone. So, after a minute of drinking the last of his beer Ted got up and left it would be the last time they talked for a while._

_End of flashback!_

"Why do you think Ted didn't listen to me and brought that girl to my party when I told him not to?" Lily asked now starting to wash the dishes.

"He, he has been really sad and depressed lately and bringing someone to your party made him feel happy/wanted he hasn't been taking my getting back together with Barney well and I just want him to be happy and if being with Stephanie makes him happy then so be it." Robin finished and started to walk away when Lily talking again.

"Alright, fine I will go talk to him and apologize." Lily said sighing before finishing up with the dishes.

After cleaning up Lily had gone to find Ted and luckily he was in the place she knew he would be.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Barney asked putting his arms around Robin and pulling her into him smelling the lavender in her hair.

"Um, yes lets get out of here." Robin said happy to finally leave this weird party that Lily tried to throw.

"Did you talk to Lily?" Barney asked wanting to know if Robin talked to Lily about what happened earlier.

"I did, she's gone to find Ted and apologize. He's really not taking us being together well and I just want him to be happy and if that means being with Stephanie or any other woman then great." Robin said turning around in Barney's arms and putting her own arms around his neck. With a smile and quick kiss she said. "I'm really happy!" And with that they told Marshall that they will be leaving and walked out the door hand and hand with smiles on their faces as Marshall smiled after them he realized that Robin and Barney are really happy with each other and he is really happy that they're happy all he wants is for Ted to realize this and let them be happy.

Back at Maclaren's Lily found Ted sitting in their booth staring at his beer. Robin was right Ted wasn't happy and now Lily feels guilty for being so rude to him at the party before. She hopes that after she talks to him that everything will be fine afterwards.

"Hi" Lily said sitting down a cross from Ted.

Ted didn't say anything but he did look directly at Lily so that was progress right?

"I-I want to apologize for earlier I was just in my typical Lily must have everything perfect for this party to be perfect mode and I didn't realize that you were unhappy." She hoped that Ted would take her apology cause she really is sorry for being so rude to him.

"No, I'm sorry Lil you specifically told me not to bring anyone and I didn't respect that and I am sorry for doing that." Ted said after a minute and then a sigh.

"It just hasn't been a good month for me and meeting Stephanie made me feel better about Robin and Barney being together." Ted knew that this whole thing with Lily, bring Stephanie wasn't the thing that sent him over the edge it was seeing Robin looking so happy with Barney it just made him feel a little bit sad that she found someone that makes her happy when he thought that she would be happy with him.

"Robin told me that you weren't taking her and Barney being together well and that's why I came to look for you to apologize." Lily said hoping that everything's okay again between her and Ted.

"Are we okay?" She asked hoping that they are.

"Yes, of course!" Ted said smiling which also made Lily smile again for once this evening.

After that night Lily decided to let Ted be happy with whomever he wanted to be with cause all she wants is for Ted to be happy. Mean while, Barney and Robin finally arrived home tired from this terrible evening they had. Both just wanted to go to sleep for the rest of the night and that's what they did. Lily went back upstairs to find Marshall laying down on the couch asleep probably exhausted from taking care of Marvin all night so she let him sleep while checking in on Marvin who also was sound asleep. Lily gave a quick kiss to Marvin's forehead and left the room to go to her own room cause she was also exhausted from this crazy night they had. Christmas came and went and after that day Lily's parties were always fun including her New Year's party which had no arguments or quietness it was just happy and fun.


End file.
